


Pizza Not Date

by scarscarchurro



Series: Star Trek; but Gayer [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acespec Jim, Alternate Universe, Arospec Jim, Arospec McCoy, Bigender McCoy, I mean technically it's an alternate universe of the alternate universe, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Some background Uhura and Christine, Some background Uhura/christine/scotty or hints toward it, Trans Characters, an epilogue in a way, because everyone is trans until proven otherwise, demiboy spock, it's a date, of stbg, they're on a date, trans Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Spock goes out for Pizza and it's definitely not a date, but it is.A continuation one shot of stbg which I'm pretty sure you'll be lost if you don't read it technically.





	Pizza Not Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy and just some musing after STBG. 
> 
> I again suggest reading that fic before this fic. it is completed and most of the chapters are pretty short.

Spock was certain it was not a date. That being back on earth at, well near, Starfleet academy getting ‘drinks’ and pizza with the man who just kissed you in front of an older version of yourself was not a date. 

Being slotted between the two sources of your affections and emotionalisms was not a date. 

“You know this is a date,” said Leonard with a lean into Spock from in their filled booth. Half touched pizzas lied on the table. They lacked any meat which Jim had grumbled about at least once or twice. 

Until Leonard reminded the blond that he should stay away from pork. No matter how ‘Fucking delicious’ it was. Leonard was not going to hear Jim complain about a stomach ache later from partaking in one of the less dangerous allergens. 

It was fascinating to find these things out. 

Jim was now taking sips of a cheap smelling beer, Spock noted the way the human avoided eye contact, and cleared his throat.

“Is it?” asked Spock, he sipped on his water. 

Something rushed out of Jim’s mouth. “If you want it to be.” It was then followed by Jim taking a large gulp of the fizzy wheat beverage. 

As Spock’s calm gaze flickered to the blond, Jim flushed a bright red.

“I mean,” began the flustered blond, “Is… is it a date?” 

Uhura made a noise from her side of the booth, she was on the left hand side of Christine seeming to show interest in the blonde nurse.

Scotty was squeezed into the corner sipping a scotch and enjoying a slice of pizza.

Would this be considered a date? Spock released a sigh as Leonard crossed his arms and leaned back into the booth. Spock found himself focusing on the Doctor. 

“It’s a date, Pointy,” grumbled Leonard. “Didn’t you go on dates?” 

Spock felt his cheeks heat up and cleared his throat. “I do not think it is custom to talk about old partners on dates.” Considering that old partner was sitting across from Spock. 

Uhura was less modest about it, raised a brow, and said, “I don’t think running into Jim on all of them count as dates.”

Spock felt his face heat up and he looked away from everyone. “We did not run into Jim on all of them.” 

Jim’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Uhura. Leaned over the table with a tilt of his head and a purr. “All of them?” asked Jim with a wide grin. 

“All of them, Spock,” said Uhura, and Spock could just imaging her narrowing her eyes at him. “I finally said fuck it and tried to hook you two up, but he wasn’t getting the hint.” 

Spock started to slide down the booth and groaned. He would not admit to this act of emotion, but for now he was sinking.

Jim suddenly busted out into laughter. A noise that made Spock stop halfway to the floor. “That’s so cute oh my god,” said Jim between fits of laughter. 

“Only the Hobgoblin would be that dense,” even Leonard’s voice held a hint of amusement. 

Spock slowly sat back up and rubbed a hand down his shirt. “To be fair I did tell her I didn’t drink,” said Spock, he placed his hands on the table, and asked, “Why would I go get drinks with her friends?” It was at the time illogical to ‘go out for drinks’ when he didn’t drink. It had been logical to not go as to not ruin her fun. 

Jim and Leonard made him jump when they leaned into him and against him. “Because Bones is hot,” said Jim in one of his ears.

While Leonard whispered, “because Jim is hot.” 

It made Spock’s face feel extremely warm. Solidarity at it’s finest. 

Jim gasped and put a hand over his heart. Before he purred, “Thank you, Bones.” 

Spock instantly felt the need to chew on his lower lip. Which he did. “Spock is hotter though,” said Leonard and Jim in unison. 

The tips of Spock’s ears burned and he took a gulp of his water. 

The humans shared a laugh. 

Then they grew quiet. The silence that fell over them filled over with the events of the past. Events that they would have to pull together in the coming days and weeks and months. 

Because these Cadets still needed to graduate. They still had classes they needed to finish and test out of. 

“Pike is giving me the Enterprise,” said Jim suddenly. He was the first to break the silence that had fallen.

Uhura reached across the table and squeezed Jim’s hand. She said, “That’s great, Captain.”

Jim smiled back at her. Spock felt his heart squeeze momentarily. “That is a scary thought,” said Spock with a bend of his back and a sip of water. 

“I’ll have a first officer who is level headed enough to make sure I’m making the right choices,” said Jim with an elbow jab into Spock, but his eyes were on Scotty as he took a sip of beer. 

Spock raised a brow. “Scotty does not seem like a logical choice,” said the Vulcan with a noise in the back of his throat. 

Scotty made some noise of protest and Jim bursted out into laughter. “I’m talking about you, Chief Science Officer,” said Jim between fits of laughter. “Scotty’s going to be the Chief engineer.”

Spock flushed green and looked at Jim. He blinked. 

“Be my first officer?” That stupid annoying charming smirk was plastered on Jim’s face. 

Something close to Joy ripped through Spock’s gut. “It’s only logical.” 

Leonard gasped from next to him, “Was that emotionalism?” 

The traces of the smile on Spock’s face dropped as he flickered his eyes over to Leonard and raised an eyebrow. 

Leonard’s eyes narrowed into slits and the Doctor gave off an equally charming smirk that almost rivaled Jim’s. 

“Fascinating,” said Spock, and then turned back to his water. 

Spock smirked a little bit to himself when Leonard emitted a noise and shouted, “Damn Hobgoblins and being cryptic!”

Spock mused that he might actually enjoy working with Humans. 

END∞

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*


End file.
